rollwithitfandomcom-20200215-history
OOS 74
Korrinoth 5, traveling to the clocktower that has totally always been there to deal with Wolis’ chapter of the Null Solution. It occurred during session 30.5. Transcript Ephemera: Ephemera steps in beside Squire and quietly asks, "Do you mind if I ask you a question?" Veggrek: “Hm? Oh, sure.” Ephemera: "Why did you decide to forgive Lysaro?" Veggrek: “...I... well, he— he’s having a hard time.” Ephemera: "Hm. Would... you expand on that? I think I know what you mean, but I would appreciate your full reasoning." Veggrek: “I can empathize with— with the situation he’s in. With the grieving. It’s something that... that’s come up for me in a big way, recently, finding out about Veggrek.” Ephemera: "Grieving, huh?" Ephemera looks like she is having a hard think, then frowns and shakes her head. "Is grief permission to act like a fool?" "Or, no. You have simply chosen to be kind despite that." Veggrek: “Well— no, it— right. He wasn’t thinking straight, and I try not to hold grudges.” Ephemera: "People so frequently act without thought. Fear, grief, pain. Negative emotions cloud judgement so easily." Veggrek: “Mhm.” Teer: "That's still no excuse." Teer says, lagging just behind them. Ephemera: "Decidedly not, but choosing to forgive anyway is... It's commendable." "If he does anything like that again, I will be stabbing him again." Lei: “did lysaro tell you anything else about the asteroid? all i heard was something about it being a god of death apparently.” Ephemera: "We will discuss that later." Lei: “squire, what exactly did you forgive lysaro for?” Veggrek: “Presenting me with that impossible test.” Lei: “hmm...okay.”(edited) Veggrek: “I-I just— think it’s, um, unwise to have bad blood with the god of death, you know?” Ephemera: "So it was an act of self-preservation?" Veggrek: “Not... not entirely? Things happen for different reasons sometimes. It’s also a philosophical stance!” Ephemera: "Generosity and selfishness rolled into one action," Ephemera says with a smile, amused. Veggrek: Squire returns her a smile full of teeth. Ephemera: Ephemera hoists Squire onto her shoulders unless he indicates he would not like that thing. Veggrek: He would like that thing. He puts his head on top of hers and smiles more sincerely. Ephemera: "Teer?" Teer: "Hm?" Ephemera: "Did you forgive me, or simply decide not to be angry?" "Or... simply decide not to act on your anger anymore?"(edited) Teer: Teer almost misses a step. "That's... That situation is different." Ephemera: Ephemera Looks at Teer. That wasn't an answer. Teer: He looks away. "I don't know. It still hurt, but, it was better if I didn't think about it anymore." "So, both, I guess." Ephemera: She considers this answer for a moment. "Do you feel better now?"(edited) Teer: "Yes, I think we're fine. Er, I'm fine." Ephemera: She eyes Teer. Teer: Teer holds up his hands in the closest approximation he can do of a shrug. Ephemera: She gives him a smile. "It's hard to understand emotions." Teer: "Mm. They are... complicated." Ephemera: "Frustrating." Lei: mes can subtly to teer “you okay? want a topic change?”(edited) Teer: Response, "I am quite alright. I don't know if there's anything more to say on the topic anyway." Lei: goes back to just looking at her surroundings Teer: "So, regardless of how strange and confusing everything always seems to be, I am looking forward to wielding the actual God of Swords. Stopping the Null Solution. Um... espionage." Ephemera: "I am also rather looking forward to.... misplacing some anger." Then she points just past Teer's shoulder to Miroku. "If you screw Teer over, I will do unspeakably rude things to you." Lei: “screw him over how?” Ephemera: "I'm not going to give him ideas." Lei: “is he like you, an entity that has not always been a magic item?” Ephemera: Ephemera finally remembered to ask the DM this question and says, "He's always been like this." Lei: “can he take control of his wielder in any capacity?” Ephemera: "He's right there. Ask him." Miroku: Miroku responds to Lei's questions with light snoring. Lei: looks to the snoring blade, and back to ephemera “either he is faking it, or he can sleep unlike you. it seems he won’t provide an answer, either way.”(edited) Ephemera: "He's always been a weapon," Ephemera repeats with a smirk. Lei: quietly, muttering “i just want to know if he could cause teer harm.” Ephemera: "He's a god. Of course he can." "That's why I told him not to." Lei: “through controlling him, like you can do? directly causing damage? can he reject his wielder? i don’t know how he works.” face is a little red and she is looking away, still talking quietly “not that i don’t trust xelbari, it’s just....i want to be prepared.” Teer: "I for one am interested to see how the ensuing fight between him and Akaros would pan out." Ephemera: "Wouldn't that be something," Ephemera chuckles. "I know who I would place my bets on." Veggrek: Squire tries to pat Renn’s shoulder. He may not be able to reach.(edited) Lei: lei sighs Ephemera: "It's not like he's likely to do anything," Ephemera says to Renn in a 'calm down, kid' sort of way. "We can't exactly go on a life-endangering mission if we don't have some trust in those we're traveling with." Veggrek: “How many teeth do you think I can fit in my mouth?” Squire blurts.(edited) Teer: "The... regular amount?" Veggrek: “But what if more?”(edited) Ephemera: "Why?" Teer: "Why is it mammals have individual teeth instead of just one long tooth that encomposes the inside of your mouth? Would that not be just as efficient?" Ephemera: "What happens to the tooth if you break it? A bunch of smaller teeth means you just lose a tooth instead of having a giant broken one." Teer: "Ah, I see, that does make sense. I forgot that teeth are somewhat fragile implements." Ephemera: "Perhaps, if we've already changed them into one giant tooth, then it would also be a much stronger tooth." Teer: "Indeed. A better design would have been to give everyone a single, almost unbreakable tooth." Veggrek: “That’s a beak, I think.” Teer: "Is it? Hm." Ephemera: "Geese have teeth and beaks." Teer: "Why both?" Ephemera: "Whoever designed them really hated everyone, probably." Teer: "Ah." Teer pauses. "Ephemera?" "Who designed people?" Ephemera: ".....ah...." Veggrek: “Who designed geese?” Lei: upon hearing ephemera say miroku is not likely to do anything, lei has turned her attention to izora by this point but i’ll likely have to wait for that convo until sunday :p(edited) Ephemera: "I made geese. I was going through a rough time in my life," Ephemera deadpans. "It was my emo phase."(edited) Veggrek: “Oh my god.” Ephemera: "That's why Progenitus was killed. To ensure he never witnessed the things we made during that time." "Th— well, you wouldn't know him, but he got drunk one night and made the platypus. You haven't seen true chaos until you've seen a platypus."(edited) She says all of this completely monotone.(edited) Teer: "I haven't, what is a platypus?" Ephemera: "It's a beaver-like creature with bits of duck and snake thrown in. It lays eggs." Teer: "Goodness." Ephemera: "Broke some rules making it. Progenitus just had to go after that." Veggrek: “Huh.” Ephemera: Ephemera continues in silence for a moment, then says, "I'm lying. I don't know that anyone intentionally made those things." Veggrek: “Oh, that’s even worse.” Squire smiles. Ephemera: "............you know, that's probably true." Category:OOS